To Be or Not To Be
by smurfsarethebest
Summary: The team is working on a case in Chicago when Reid gets attacked and loses his memory. The team rallies together to find and save their boy genius. Possible character death!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: unfortunately for me, I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, and I probably never will, but if I did, this is what I would write.

"It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed." -Theodore Roosevelt

Dr. Spencer Reid sat at his desk and thought. He contemplated the irony of his beginning his job as an FBI agent at age 24 and the fact that his 30th birthday was in less than a week. He made a mental note to send his mom a card. The young genius (his IQ was a certified 187) was just thinking about if he should keep his birthday a secret, or if any of the members of his team even remembered when it was, when his colleague Derek Morgan shouted across the desks to him.

"So, genius boy, what do I have to get you for your birthday this year? A full set of encyclopedias for you to read?"

Reid responded,

"Actually, Morgan..."

"You know I'm playin' with you, don't you, smart boy? I'm NOT getting you encyclopedias. If anything, I'll get you a date!"

As Derek said these words, Aaron Hotchner walked by with a look of curiosity.

"Just who did you intend to get a date for?" he asked with a smile, which was rare for the usually stone-faced team leader.

"I was thinking of getting a date for Reid."

"Not on the job, I hope."

"No sir, of course not."

Hotch walked to his office, and on the way, nearly collided with Agent Jennifer Jareau (AKA JJ), the attractive blonde, who was the team's communication liaison.

"Sir, we have a case."

"Where are we?"

"Chicago. "

Ten minutes later, Agents Jareau, Hotchner, Morgan, and Reid were joined by Agents Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and the technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

"What do we have here, Garcia?" David asked.

"We have an successful homicide attempt, and three witnesses."

"Why do they need us, then?"

"The Chicago Police think it may be a serial killer."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Reid was on a flight to Chicago an hour later. As he looked out the window, and heard the two female agents conversing behind him, he dearly hoped that his friend was joking about getting him a date. He was so painfully awkward; his date would probably run off in tears before the night was over. He suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He missed his friend and confidant Jason Gideon. If Gideon was here, he would play a game of chess with Reid and give him the advice he needed. Just when Reid was thinking about Gideon and remembering their last game of chess together, David Rossi sat down across from him.

"So kid, I hear it's your birthday this week. Are you going to celebrate?"

"Why celebrate," Reid replied, "when I turn 30? I should celebrate next year, when I can say I've lived over three decades."

"Kid, I think they need to give you some time off." and with that, Rossi walked away.

Again Reid hoped his colleague was joking. What would he, Reid, socially awkward extraordinaire, do with time off from work? Read his encyclopedias, that's what. Morgan was right, he was too serious and knowledgeable. He needed to be more like...

"Hey Spence," JJ's voice cut through his thoughts, "what are you thinking about?"

"Me...and uh, sports and umm...life and...stuff."

"All of us here know that you are definitely not thinking about sports, but life seems like a relatively 'you' topic to think about. Sooooo, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Um...a book?"

"That's great Spence, but which book?"

"A first-hand copy of A Tale of Two Cities, by Dickens would be great, but if you can't find that I would say...oh. You don't really want to hear this, do you?"

"No, Spence. Really, it's fine."

"If you're positive..."

Spencer Reid slipped back into daydreaming, an unusual habit for someone of his like, but nonetheless entertaining.

Emily Prentiss sat with her back to the side of the plane. She looked around her and saw JJ chatting with Reid, Morgan listening to some music, Rossi and Hotch talking over the case files. She still felt like a newcomer in this team, even 3 years later. She knew that Reid was about as socially awkward as they come, so he wasn't trying to make her feel not included. JJ was one of the sweetest people she had ever met; she would never try to exile anyone. Rossi and Hotch seemed to keep their distance but they didn't act as if they disliked her. Emily then turned to think about Derek Morgan. He seemed to be the only one on this team who seemed to understand all of her mixed emotions about the job. She wondered what ideas were running through the minds of the team at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I love, love, LOVE, Criminal Minds and I love ,love ,love ,love, LOVE, Spencer Reid, but unless the sky is green and the grass is blue, then I still don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Please Read and Review! FYI: the next three (maybe more, I'm not sure yet) chapter will be written in Reid's POV, and flashbacks are italicized.

We touched down in Chicago at about 5:00 PM that night. First we went to the main police station downtown and got set up there, and then we went to our hotel and got unpacked. As usual, we were all on the same floor and we all had rooms next to each other. We went to bed early that night, intent on catching the killer in the morning.

The next morning we were at the station by 7:30. We met Officer Talboin, who was the head of the CPD. Then we started working on our profile.

"_We're looking for a man in his late thirties, short brown hair, slender, tall."_

_As Derek Morgan said these words I was daydreaming. I thought about one of our most recent cases, during which I had been shot in the leg while protecting a man and his son. I had just recently gotten off of those awful crutches and out of physical therapy about a week ago, and I was still rather unsteady on my feet. Suddenly I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at me expectantly, and I realized that Morgan must have motioned to me. _

"_The man we're looking for is withdrawn from society. If you ask people in his neighborhood about him, it's likely they won't know much at all. Keep a close eye on any firearms stores and we will focus on the geography of his killings. Thank you."_

_That was that. We had informed the Chicago Police about our killer and now it was time to find him._

We had an address for a Timothy Hardman-our presumable unsub-an hour later. Hotch divided us up into groups.

"Prentiss and Morgan, you go talk to his neighbors. Rossi, you and me can go to his house. Reid, stay here and finish the profile. If you find anything that we might need, call us."

That was that. They left and I stayed, as usual. Ever since my "accident" the team had treated me differently. At first they were concerned, wanted to help, and felt obligated to do so. After a while they had gotten used to the sight of my knee brace and my crutches and then sought to keep me out of harm's way. Now, I was off of the crutches, but I still had the knee brace. I could go out if I wanted, or if it was necessary. The doctor had even told me I could take it off this week. Either way, I was still at the station and the team was driving to the house. They left one SUV for anyone who needed it, mainly me, but the highly doubted I would.


	4. Chapter 4

Document1

Chapter 4

A/N: I still don't own CM…..hmph :P

I felt like a child. Everyone else got to go investigate the scene of the crime while I, Spencer Reid, was left at the Chicago Police Department to finish the profile and to be "called if necessary". I was never allowed to go into the field, why? I was no sharpshooter, but after the LDSK incident, I practiced long and hard for my weaponry test, so that I was more than qualified to carry a gun. I hadn't missed when id taken shots in the field yet, so why couldn't I go with them?

Maybe it was because I always seemed to end up in harm's way. It was true after all. The team had been to the hospital more times for me than for any other team member. That must be why. As I was contemplating how to stay out of trouble, my phone rang. It was Hotch. I jumped at the idea that maybe he was calling because he needed me there for backup.

"Hello?"

"Reid? It's Hotch. You've got to get out of that building right now!"

"Get out? Why? I don't understand."

"The house that we went to had more bodies. The killer wasn't there but…he left a note for us."

"For you? What did it say?"

"It said;

'It's Fahrenheit 451 all over again. You had better Reid that book for the last time before it is gone forever'. We're still not quite sure of the complete meaning, but we can gather that you're in danger if you stay there."

I was awestruck for a moment. How could this happen again? To me? Even when I wasn't in the field I was targeted.

"Where do you want me to go, Hotch?"

"Anyplace that isn't connected to the CPD."

"But what about you? Will you be alright?"

"Reid, I'm more worried about you right now. We'll be fine. Take Morgan's SUV and go. Now."

I walked myself out to Derek's SUV and was about to climb in when I heard a terrible sound that will be etched into my brain forever. First there was an explosion, of the house next to the station. Then there was the scream of a child, and a young one at that. I immediately ran to find the child, and to see if they were safe. I ran toward the burning house and spotted a young girl crying in front of it. She appeared to be alone, so I approached her.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Mister. My mommy was in there, and she told me to run out onto the street, but I can't find her anywhere." The young girl broke into sobs as she recalled what her mother told her.

"What's your name?"

"Sadie Angela Thomas."

"Can I bring you to the police, so they can help you find your mommy, Sadie?"

"Okay mister...mister…What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid"

"Okay Mister Spencer."

I walked Sadie back to the police station where I informed Officer Talboin of what had happened. Then I ran back out to the car. If I was going to make it out of here, I had to leave now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I still don't own CM….. (Insert heavy sigh here) nor do I own any of the characters…. (Another heavy sigh here) I hope you like my story. Please Read (or Reid) and review! Thanks!

I jumped in the car and headed to the suburbs. As I was driving my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Reid, it's Morgan. Where are you?"

"I left the police station like Hotch told me to."

"What? We haven't seen or heard from Hotch in almost two hours. Did he tell you where he was?"

"No. What about Rossi? Does he know where Hotch went?"

"No. Rossi said that he and Hotch decided to split up in the house because it was so big and then meet up after 15 minutes in the foyer of the house. Rossi waited for half-an-hour past the time they were supposed to meet, he called, and he radioed, but he didn't get a response either way. We still have no clue where Hotch went."

"Does that mean that the note he told me about was fake?" Questioned Reid, who was now concerned for his safety.

"What note, kid?"

"Morgan, I need you to listen to me. I think Hotch is with the UnSub right now, and I think the UnSub made him call me and tell me what he did so that I would leave the police station and he could….oh God….He's going to try and corner me while I'm alone, and then he's going to try and kill me, isn't he? Isn't he , Morgan? Please spare me the nightmares, and tell me that he can't get to me, and that he can't hurt me…." I was sobbing at a stop light now. I was afraid of what was going to happen next. After the Tobias Hankel incident, I was eternally scarred. I couldn't even begin to fathom how the team had felt seeing my die and come back to life on the cold floor of that shack. I remembered it, all of it, too clearly because of my eidetic memory.

_2 years earlier…_

"_You're a liar!"_

_He pulls up my shirt arm and I wince._

"_You're pitiful, just like my son."_

_He walks to the camera and turns it on. _

"_This ends now. Confess your sins."_

_I don't answer quickly enough, and he slaps me._

"_Confess."_

_I respond with tears, "I haven't done anything." And he slaps me again. I try to find Tobias, somewhere in there._

"_Tobias, help me!"_

"_He can't help you, he's weak. Confess."_

"_Tobias…" he slaps me again, with more force. My head drops, and I struggle to pull it back up._

"_Confess your sins."_

_I barely manage to spit it out. _

"_No._"

_With my answer he pushes my chair backwards to the floor and I can't breathe. I try as hard as I can to, for the sake of my team, if for no one else. I choke and gasp for air, once, twice, three times, until it seems that there is no more air to be found. The darkness starts to close in as I feel my body fall to the floor for the last time, never to rise again. The darkness is closing in on me. The last words I hear coming from Tobias are:_

"_That's the devil vacating your body."_

_I was in a dream state, in a white universe, sitting on a park bench. I remember seeing my mother and telling her to run, before it's too late. She runs to me, however, rather than away from me, and I see her get captured, bound, and murdered by that man. It made me cry, for hours it seemed, until I realized that the white edges in my mental picture were fraying to reveal twisted black cords. I opened my eyes to see a headstone, and the face of Tobias, my savior and captor above me. A conversation arose, one that I do not remember, but my team told me it was chilling, and the fact that I knew to give them a lead as to where I was, was miraculous, and nothing short of a miracle. The next thing I fully remember is shooting Tobias. I hated doing that, knowing that I killed him as Tobias, not as his father, or as Raphael. _

"Reid? Reid! You need to snap out of it. Listen, I'll meet you wherever you are; just tell me where to go. "

"I'm in the suburbs now, Wauconda I believe. I'll be at the Enterprise on Rand road. "

"In Wauconda, you say?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about five minutes unless I catch a red light, so I'll meet you there."

"We should be there in about five minute too. We must be coming from the opposite direction."

"Yeah, I guess so. Morgan?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Reid?" he responded with such a genuine sense of caring, I had no choice but to finish my question.

"Am I going to be alright?"

"Of course you are, pretty boy. Just be careful."

"Got it, Morgan. Thank you."

"Welcome."

That stop light held me up for two more minutes, and then I drove on. I was at the intersection right before the Enterprise when I realized what was happening. A car was barreling straight through the "T" intersection at my car. I heard the crash and felt the impact, but before I could recover or even dial Derek's number, another car came from the only other side of the intersection, but they didn't turn. The car drove fast and straight as it crashed into the driver's side of my car. I felt pain, a great amount of it, and then with a final though that I should have called Derek, I blacked out.

a/n: I know the ending is rather cheesy and all, but I wasn't sure how to write it…. For you who reviewed, thanks so much! It was a great birthday present! YAY! In case you didn't notice, I made this chapter much longer than the others…..(thank you for the constructive criticism lolyncut ) and finally (pant, pant) Reid took Sadie back to the CPD station because he knew she would be safe if he wasn't in the building. Hotch was (as we now know) relaying orders from our UnSub….Hold on for the next chapter please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: I still don't own CM. (I didn't get it for my birthday unfortunately *darn*) Thanks so much to all who review! I love getting your comments, and you're all improving my writing (at least I hope so….) lolyncut, thanks for your reviews. I wasn't try to make Reid seem like a baby, but he was in a lot of emotional and physical pain even when he was just remembering the occurrences, I felt that I couldn't do it justice to always make him so brave….he has a right to break down sometime. I think he needs someone (like Garcia) to give him a big hug and to give him the childhood he never really had because he was taking care of his mom…. (Funny story for you all…I asked my friend which character from CM she thought I was most like, and I got Garcia because of my personality and wardrobe, and Reid because of my smartness/possible photographic memory….LOL ) This chapter will be switching off between 3rd person and Reid's POV.

Where was Reid? Derek Morgan had been sitting in his car for 20 minutes now. He had heard some sort of a crash about 15 minutes ago, but he figured that was what had held Spencer up for so long. But, Morgan wondered, why hasn't he called or left some sort of stupid voicemail with car crash statistics? He was getting tired of waiting. He called Garcia.

Penelope Garcia recognized her favorite phone number and answered her phone

"Hello, my chocolate god, what form of assistance do you require today from the elegant Penelope Garcia?"

"Hey, Baby girl, you're on speaker. I need you to tell me where Reid is."

"Sure I can, honey, but isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Hotch left him at the CPD, but then called and told him to leave. He was supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago, but I have a bad feeling about why he didn't. Can you trace his cell phone? It should still be on."

"Of course I can do that. Yep-his phone is on. I'll send the coordinates to you now. Thank you and call again soon."

"You're the best, Baby girl. "

What had happened to me? Where was I? Who was I? That's not good, I thought to myself. I should definitely know who I am. I tried to think cohesively, although I was in a great amount of pain. Why was I in pain? I couldn't remember for the life of me. I talked to myself out loud so I would come out of that stupor.

"I am…..I am…..Never mind. I work with the…" I looked around and found my badge which I could barely read.

"I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I have friends there." Yes I'm sure I did, but what were their names?

"Their names are…Morgan." Derek! I'm glad I remembered him.

"Derek Morgan, Emily…..Prentiss," I really hoped that was her name.

"Jennifer Jareau," I remembered her clearly, along with a tall handsome man, with a stoic look on his face.

"And Aaron Hotchner." There were still two more faces in my mind, but I couldn't place names to the pictures. That would have to do for now.

"They care about me," I hoped they did. I couldn't remember ever interacting with any of them except for Jennifer Jareau. I recalled seeing her face, slightly pink from the cold, with her hair blowing out behind her, cheering for some team to win some game.

"And they need me to hold on." I knew somewhere in my mind that what I had said sounded generic, but at that point I had nothing to lose. However, even as I thought these words, I felt that I had lost something, something important, that would make the people I had just listed not care about me at all. Suddenly I heard voices talking about me. I dearly hoped that the nightmare that had just come into my mind with surprising detail wasn't coming true. But no, there truly were footsteps and people approaching. I took the time before they came to gather my surroundings; I was in a large basement, with concrete floors and walls. I was in a bed of sorts, but my wrists were chained to the top corner posts. I wasn't sure what to do next. I could see the people now, a man and a woman, discussing my fate, I assumed. The woman came up to the bed and spoke with a southern drawl.

"Good evenin' Dr. Reid. I understand that you're in a bit of a sticky situation, with this whole kidnappin' thing, so I suggest that you do exactly what we tell you….or else. Got it honey?

I nodded. She had given me some really useful information, with which I made a mental list.

My name was Reid. (I still didn't know my first name yet.)

I was a Doctor. (I had no idea.)

I was kidnapped. (That couldn't be good.)

Before I could continue with my list, I heard her say

"Good. Randy, put him out again."

With that, before I had the chance to object, a needle was plunged into my arm, and I was unconscious.

"You're the best, Baby girl."

Derek Morgan hung up his phone and started to drive. He had forgotten that he had put the phone on speaker and that Emily and JJ were in the SUV with him. He heard a sob, pulled over, and turned to face the backseat as he realized that they had heard both conversations.

JJ had broken down.

"Why Spence? Why? It's always him. I wish we could…could just make them stop!"

"JJ, I know it's hard, but right now, we've got to focus all of our energy on finding Reid," Morgan said. "We need to call Reid and see if he picks up, and then if he doesn't, we need to go investigate the crime scene."

"The crime scene? God….if Reid gets hurt, I will never forgive myself. Never!" JJ now started to cry even harder, as Morgan used futile efforts to calm her down. He heard the ping of his phone receiving a message and went to check it. Garcia said that Reid was at the intersection right in front of where they were parked, and wanted to know why they couldn't see him themselves. Derek was worried about Reid, and so he turned to face the road and drove off, all the while thinking about what they would do without their sweet-hearted boy genius?

A/N: So apparently my chapters were naturally getting longer anyways, so…..I apologize for taking so long to update, I sprained my good ankle during the week and it took me a while for my ankle to get better, so I didn't get the chance to put this up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update…..I had a large performance that I was involved in, and it took up most of my time… Now that it's over, I can (once again) return to being an author. Thanks for Reading, and please read and review.

Reid's POV

I tried to recall the events that had led to where I was right now, chained to a bed in some sort of a basement. It seemed as if I never would, but I kept trying. Finally, just before I thought I might pass out due to the energy and concentration that I was focusing on my memory, ( It was supposed to be eidetic, who would've thought…) I got something. At first it was just a word, a face. But the more I concentrated, the more I remembered, and so I let myself delve into my memories, unsure of what would lie there.

"_Ms. Buchanan, these are Agents Rossi, Prentiss, Hotchner, Morgan, and Dr. Reid. Agents, this is Ms. Daisy Buchanan. She is a senior officer here at the Chicago police department. She-aside from me- is the main officer on the case." Officer Talboin introduced us to a petit brunette woman, with a police uniform on. _

_Daisy spoke with no hesitation._

"_I assume you're familiar with the case by now, yes? We need to canvas the area to ensure that no one was murdered, and we need a geographical profile- something I would normally do- but it would be greatly appreciated if one of you could help. You can set up in the space over there; we cleared it specifically for you." She gestured nonchalantly to her right._

"_You seem to know a good amount about the way we operate, Officer Buchanan. Have you attended one of our training sessions before?" Hotch asked, impressed by this woman's down to business attitude._

"_Please call me Daisy, and no, Agent Hotchner, I haven't. I worked on the police force in Harrington, Tennessee a few years back and you came to assist on a case, but your team was a little different back then. I paid attention and I learned from it. That's how I became senior officer here."_

"_That's quite impressive Daisy." The impassive look had returned to Hotch's face by now. "Reid, I'd like for you to work with Daisy on a geographical profile. Morgan and Prentiss, you go talk to the witness, Mariah Sheppards. Rossi, you and I will go check out Hardman's house."_

This worked for me, although Daisy did seem a little brash for my liking, but then again, so was Morgan when I first met him. We went over to the drawing board to pin up a map. Almost immediately, Daisy started…..I suppose it would be called "flirting" with me. I was immensely uncomfortable with that situation, and snuck off to the "bathroom" to call Hotch, and ask for his advice.

"_Hotch it's Reid. Daisy is trying to seduce me, and I don't appreciate it. What should I do?" _

_Hotch seemed surprisingly calm by the news, he sighed and then told me, "First tell her you are not interested in starting a relationship because your job is very demanding, and if she doesn't buy that excuse, tell her that you already have a girlfriend."_

"_You want me to lie to Daisy about being romantically involved with another woman? How is that going to help?"_

"_She'll back off, Reid. I've got to go, we have to search the house, so call me if those don't work, but preferably after an hour." _

After he bestowed these words of advice onto me, he hung up. Now I was left to face Daisy all alone.

That was who this lady was! It was Daisy Buchanan; she had taken me, why though? What was I here for?

Morgan raced ahead to the next intersection. As soon as he arrived, he climbed out of his SUV, and ran to talk to the officers on duty.

"SSA Derek Morgan, I need to get through and see the car!" Morgan ran up to an officer along the border of the barriers, while pulling out his credentials.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you do that." The officer, a short, balding man in a uniform stopped Morgan before he could get past the barriers. "This is a private investigation and the FBI was not invited to assist us."

"No, but we were called in to help the Chicago Police department on a case. My partner, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Reid, might be in that car." Morgan fumed.

"Agent….Morgan, there was and is no one in the vehicle" the officer was alert and ready to respond to Morgan's numerous comments.

"Can you at least tell me the type and license plate of the car?" Morgan snapped, now agitated that he couldn't be involved.

"Yes, it was a black SUV with the license plate reading: S8F3B6IR"

"That's his plate number. This is now under our jurisdiction as an abduction of a federal agent, Officer…Franks. Can you let me past the tape now? I need to look at his car."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else that you would like for me to do?"

"Yeah….Get the footage from that traffic camera over there, I need to send it to our technical analyst."

"I'll be right on it, Agent Morgan."

- I was tired. I looked around the room. There were windows, and they were large enough for me to climb through. If they only let me out of this bed…..maybe I could escape. I tried to move, but I felt more pressure on me than I had felt earlier. I looked at my body and saw myself strapped down to the bed around my stomach, my hands still handcuffed to the bed, and I couldn't see my legs. For that matter, I couldn't feel my legs…I needed help. I remember crying out into the looming darkness for help, anyone who could come and save me, before falling into the serene oblivion of sleep.

Morgan waited anxiously for the technical analyst to respond. He could visibly see her typing furiously on her laptop from his computer at the Chicago Police Station.

"Penelope Garcia has got your answer! Watch this right here…." The perky technical goddess finally stated.

Derek watched as Reid's car got hit, not once, but twice in under a minute. He winced both times. Then he saw a person get out of the second car and run to Reid. They ran to his car and dragged him out, unconscious. Then they brought Reid to their car, a black pickup truck, and drove away.

"Okay, Garcia" Morgan started after watching the video, "can you zoom in on the face for me? We need to know who this person is."

"Can –do, my chocolate god. Voila! It is the face of one…..Daisy Buchanan."

"No chance! Officer Buchanan has Reid? I wonder why…I gotta go, babygirl, Rossi's calling me." Morgan said this and hung up his phone. Then Rossi called again, so he answered.

"Rossi, what is it?"

"Morgan, did you find out whose face it was in the video?"

"It was Officer Daisy Buchanan. Why?"

"I think I know why she took Reid. Reid called Hotch-who put him on speaker phone because we were driving- about four hours ago and said that" 'Daisy was trying to seduce him, and he didn't appreciate it.' He also was unsure at how to handle the situation, so Hotch gave him some advice and then hung up. If Daisy wanted Reid so much, maybe she abducted him."

"David, if she did, we're in trouble. Then we're dealing with an athletic woman in her mid-thirties, who knows how we operate, and how to elude us."

"If she took Reid, we better hope to God that Hotch is with him too. Otherwise, she could easily torture him, and with no support, he'll mentally crumble."

"I'm gonna see what Garcia can give me, Rossi. I'll call you back with what I find."

As he hung up the phone, Derek Morgan felt a pang of fear and anger for his friend, and did as Rossi advised, and hoped to God that Reid was alive.

A/N: Finally! That was a really long chapter…. I'll put the first person who can tell me where Daisy Buchanan's name came from in my next chapter… Thanks for reading, enjoy! (AKA: Reid and Review…)


End file.
